


Infilltrated

by 0InSAInity0



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: America is getting infiltrated, Around that time period, Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I pray nothing like this will ever happen, I'm Sorry, Just my fucked up mind, Tears will be shed, Terrorism, This is during Vidcon, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: "This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill! All resident of Los Angeles need to evacuate immediately! A terrorist attack has struck multiple areas, suicide bombers as well as soilders have made there way into the city- oh god please! Don't do this!"Mark watched, horrified as the female news reporter was shot in the head on live television. The masked man wearing heavy armor as well as camo gear looked into the camera before pulling his mask covering his mouth down."You Americans have lived in leisure far too long. It is time you fall under our feet. Only the skilled and strong will be spared. We are your new rulers. Bow before CYNICAL!" The man then shot the camera, having the television replace it with static.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're ready for this.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to- cheezums, stop! I just started game!" Mark shook his head as he looked back up at the camera. "And welcome to a game called Giggles and Smiles, an indie horror game that you all suggested and by the looks of the menu and the very...very inconsiderate asshole stomping excessively in my ears...this is gonna be a fun time~"

Mark grinned as he began playing the game, talking about what he knew based off what his fans had said and being the goofball that he was. About 10 minutes in the first legit jumpscare caught him off guard when bloody hands tried to grab his character from the darkness. "Fucking shit! Where'd you come from? Get back here so I can- oooh, never mind! I'm gone, I'm out, goodbye and go suck ten dicks please!"

He continued the game like this, laughter and screams of fright filled his recording room and at last after nearly an hour the half Korean decided to wrap it all up. "This game wasn't that bad, the atmosphere and designing- wonderful. A bit repetitive at certain parts but all in all, it was great. This game is also on green light on STEAM so hopefully it'll get enough support cause it would be nice to play a full on version of it. But anyway, thank you all so much for watching and as always I will see you..in the next video- buh-bye!"

Mark waved at the camera before turning it off and standing up, stretching his arms and legs. Walking out of the recording room, Mark was startled by a pair of lips on his. Relaxing when he realized who it was, he placed his hands on her hips as she pulled away with a smile.

"Hey you, done recording?" Mark looked down to see silver colored eyes staring up at him. "Mhm, gotta send it to Ethan. How about you?" A sly smirk appeared on her lips. "Done recording and editing. By myself!" She flipped her hair in a sassy manner which made Mark chuckle. "No need to show off your lighting fingers, babe." He placed a kiss on her cheek before heading downstairs with her following and bringing up something rather important.

"Did Jack and Felix make it here yet?" Mark's eyebrows furrowed, he wasn't sure. Having been busy with videos he hadn't checked his phone yet for any messages. "Shoot, let me check." Going back towards the stairs, he yelled. "Mary, could you get my phone for me?" A few seconds of nothing greeted him before a faint "sure!" came from upstairs. Making his way back over to Sài, who was smiling down at her phone. "What's up?" 

"Roxie. She's gonna be at Vidcon too. So are Dan and Phil." Just as she said that, Mary came into the kitchen where they were at, handing Mark his phone. "Aw, that's awesome! Can't wait to finally meet them." The young girl had a large smile on her face which made Mark happy. It had been three months since she finally came back into his life and he was glad she was starting to feel comfortable and happy.

"I'm gonna go finish packing." Mary said, having Mark ruffle her hair. "I thought you had already done that?" The short haired girl was heading back upstairs when she answered, "I was procrastinating, you know how I am!" Sài shook her head, slipping her phone back into her jean pocket. "So, any word from the guys?" 

"Yeah, Jack said he and Signe landed an hour ago. They're at there hotel room now. Felix said there flight was delayed but they're on the way." Mark held up his phone before going over and plopping himself down onto the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something Marki?" The youtuber shook his head no. Walking over and standing in front of him, Sài raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Nothing at all? No video to send?" He smiled and gave his girlfriend pitiful puppy eyes. She rolled her own eyes with a smile, leaning down to kiss his head. "You're lucky I love you, lazy." He grinned as she sauntered off. "I'm not lazy, I speant 4 hours in the recording room!" A faint yet playful "whatever" was heard from Sài as she left. It was only 12:45 in the afternoon and they had to be at Vidcon in three days so it was better to prepare now than be late. 

Faint screaming made the half Korean look around. Was that one of the girls? No, he would've definitely knew. Maybe it came from outside? Standing up, Mark went towards his front door but before opening it he heard Sài yell from upstairs. "Mark, there's some crazy shit goin' on downtown!" Worry started to seep in and more screaming came from outside once again as well as gun shots. "What the fuck is going on?" Going back to the TV, he switch the channel to the news and was surprised at what they were saying.

_**"This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill! All resident of Los Angelas need to evacuate immediately! A terrorist attack has struck multiple areas, suicide bombers as well as soilders have made there way into the city- oh god please! Don't do this!"** _

Mark watched, horrified as the female news reporter was shot in the head on live television. The masked man wearing heavy armor as well as camo gear looked into the camera before pulling his mask covering his mouth down.

 _ **"You Americans have lived in leisure far too long. It is time you fall under our feet. Only the skilled and strong will be spared. We are your new rulers. Bow before CYNICAL!"**_ The man then shot the camera, having the television replace it with static. Fear started to sink in when more yelling and screaming occurred, cause Mary and Sài come downstairs. The look of fright evident on there faces. "What the fuck is going?"

"S-some terrorist attack is happening, they're telling everyone to evacuate while we still can. Fuck...fuck, ok. We need to leave-" An open window showed Mary people running away from a group of men decked out in the same gear as the one man on television. They were raiding homes, shooting innocent people and even families. The group than made there way towards there house, cocking there guns with malicious intent

 

"We need to leave."

 

 

 


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sean, look at this..." The Irishman walked over towards the window of there hotel room. Looking out of it, they saw what could only be described as pure horror. People were running, trying to hide as the were shot down with no mercy in the streets by army trucks full of armor clad men. At first, Jack started to assume that the American government was turning against its own people but when he saw the foreign symbol on the trucks he started to piece the puzzles together.
> 
> Loud banging could be heard on the room door, a staff member yelling out. "Everyone evacuate out the back entrance immediately, there are busses here to take you to safe points!" Signe looked to be in a state of shock but soon snapped out of it as Sean had grabbed a luggage bag and packed a mixture of there clothes as well as immediate and diar necessities. After wards he quickly dialed Mark's number. "Fuck, why isn't he answering...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, death already?
> 
> We're only in the 2nd chapter...oh well. Very descriptive death scene in the beginning though. Like, you can skip to the break line if it's too much.

"Mary! We have to go now!" The short haired girl had been walking in the hallway when her brother had yelled up to her. "Wait-why?" Mark had made it upstairs, his face filled with legitimate fear which spooked her to the core. Before she could open her mouth to speak again, she noticed Sài run up as well. The older woman had ran into there room in a hurry before Mary was wisped away by the half Korean. 

"M-Mark, what's wrong? Why are we le-" Yelling from outside interrupted her as well as there front door trying to be torn down.

"Fuck- fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! We need to hide. C'mon." Again, the sixteen year old was dragged away back to her brother's room where Sài was stuffing a bag with clothes. Mark closed the door and locked it, shoving a dresser in front of it.

"Mark, what the heck is happening, who are those people?!" The redhead looked up to see his young sister looking terrified and panicky. "Ok, listen carefully. On the news, they had told us that terrorist were attacking all over LA. Outside, that banging? It's them. We need to hide and you have to be very quiet, they'll probably check around for anyone, leave, then we'll run out and get to a safe point." By the end, his sister had tears of fear streaming down her face and hugged her close, hushing her and trying to calm her down. 

"We need to hide, ok? Hide under the bed." Mary nodded, her figure shaking slightly as she dipped down to crawl underneath his bed, hiding her body fully. Mark went over to Sài, pulling her along into there closet and holding her close as she shook with fear.

This was something that happened in movies and unfortunately in other countries. She never thought she'd be a victim- that what she called family would be a victim to something this inhumane and horrific. 

The banging ceased as they seemed to have been able to break the door down, heavy footsteps traveling around the house as well as commands in a Middle Eastern accent. It was obvious that they were wrecking the house- looking in every nook and crany for anything and anyone. Sài prayed internally that they wouldn't even notice this room, that they would walk right pass it and continue there sweep through before leaving. However, it seemed like her prayer was unheard as the door to the room was being beat on. 

_'Clink'_

From underneath the bed, Mary saw the familiar golden doorknob fall to the ground. The dresser blocking the door was then shoved out of the way and heavy duty boots stepped inside.

"I can smell them...check the bathroom." A gruff voice commanded as more heavy steps filtered throughout the room. She covered her mouth to silence any small whimpers that could slip out. A few minutes of searching and the footsteps stopped. Whispers floated around and even though she was so close she couldn't decipher what was being said. 

Nerve racking silence fell.

Closing her eyes, Mary hoped that they had left. Hoped that they were safe. But all hope left when gloved hands wrapped around her ankles and dragged her from under the bed. She screamed in protest, kicking at the hands until she was brought up into her knees and then slapped. "Quiet!" She quivered in fear and tears slid down her cheeks once again when she felt the barrel of a gun at the back of her head.

Another soilder yanked open the closet and ,with assistance, grabbed Mark and Sài from inside. He pushed them down as well, whacking Mark upside the head for trying to resist. "Please, y-you don't need to do this-!" A dark chuckle came from the man, who all three assumed was the leader.

"Of course I don't **need** to. I **want** to. Every time I see you damn fools, every fucking time, you all make it seem like you're better than anyone. That you're in control of the world. You complain about the small things, yet act like some holy being of perfection! Well now you'll all see. You'll all see what **we** go through from you all! Worried about whether a bomb shall hit us today rather than if our IPhones had came into the mail! All because of you...your government...." 

Clocking the gun and making sure it was touching the back of Mary's head, the leader glared at Mark with a sickening grin. "You're 27, yes? I was 25 when I had my own family's blood splattered on me...because of your troops. They were innocent, trying to get by until you all saw it fit to end lives like there's...now you shall see how I felt..."

Before he could even let out a plea, before she could let out another heart wrench cry, a shot rang through out the house. Sài screamed, yelling swears and threats as tears ran down her own face, mixing with the blood that splattered onto her. Mark seemed to have drowned everything and everyone out as he saw his little sister fall dead to the ground, blood spilling onto the carpet. He was in a state of shock, disbelief. They didn't just...no...no this had to be some twisted nightmare. Pain erupted from his scalp as his head was pulled by his hair to make him look up at Sài.

"M-Mark..."

_'Click'_

"No-!"

Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion. More blood had splattered and he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head as she fell forward. Someone...someone was yelling. Was it them? No...they all either gave him blank stares or a fucked up grin. Mark then started to realize it was him- he was yelling, screaming, threatening and pleading why?

"You sick fucking bastards-!" The leader gave a swift right hook, sending the red head to the ground. Sobs racked his body as the three soilders looked down on him. "You were to be an engineer, yes? That could come in handy..."

Walking towards the door, the heavy booted man warned him. "You have exactly five minutes to gather what you need. You'll be good use to us..." And with that, Mark was left alone. He was debating on just lying on the floor...maybe he'd just disappear...maybe he'd see them-

Something shiney caught his attention. Looking over, he noticed one of the soldiers left there gun. It was dropped between Sài and Mary, there blood puddled underneath it. 

He could see them again...cause what was the point of going on? He'd have to help those merciless fuckers kill even more innocent lives. Three minutes had passed by already. His choices were dwendled down to one. Crawling over in between his girls, he picked up the pistol with shaky hands and lifted it up to his own head. Looking down between the two, he hadn't realized he was crying until he felt the droplets of salty tears drip onto his pants. A familiar click sounded and by now, five minutes were up. He could hear the heavy footsteps yet again and then decided that it was now or never.

* * *

 

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. Thank you." Signe took the baggie from her loving boyfriend's hand. "I'm sorry, just got distracted. Some people at the little shop were talking' some crazy shite." He gave her a peck on the cheek as he entered there hotel room. Plopping himself onto the bed, Jack laid back and let out a sigh. 

"Pass me a donut will ya?" 

Signe sat next to him and took out the box filled with the circular treats from the bag. "Here ya go silly, did you call Felix to see if he was on the way? Last time he said his and Marzia flight was delayed." A grunt left him as he digged into his pocket for his phone but before he unlocked, a rumble sounded and the duo felt the slight shake.

"Earthquake?" The blonde suggested. "Probably. I mean, this is California." Sitting up, Jack reached over for the remote and went through a bunch of channels until he came upon a bundle of different news channels.

All repeating the same news...

 

_**"Terror has struck Los Angeles, California! Several groups including suicide bombers have revealed themselves and are attacking-"** _

_**"Hide until you can get to a safe point- LA is under attack!"** _

_**"It seems that chaos has erupted in California where multiple groups of terrorist have been spotted-"** _

 

"What the fook..."

Another rumble, this time shakier erupted. Signe stood up, wobbling slightly as she made her way to the window. 

"Sean, look at this..." The Irishman walked over towards her. Looking out of it, they saw what could only be described as pure horror. People were running, trying to hide as the were shot down with no mercy in the streets by army trucks full of armor clad men. At first, Jack started to assume that the American government was turning against its own people but when he saw the foreign symbol on the trucks he started to piece the puzzles together.

Loud banging could be heard on the room door, a staff member yelling out. "Everyone evacuate out the back entrance immediately, there are busses here to take you to safe points!" Signe looked to be in a state of shock but soon snapped out of it as Sean had grabbed a luggage bag and packed a mixture of there clothes as well as immediate and diar necessities. After wards he quickly dialed Mark's number. "Fuck, why isn't he answering-?"

"Sean, we have to go!"

Looking back down at his phone, Jack swore before grabbing the one luggage bag and leaving out the room.

 

 

 


End file.
